


when i see you (it's breathtaking)

by spicyomelette



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Wonwoo has admirers, mentions of Minghao the coffee shop owner, waiter!wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 17:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyomelette/pseuds/spicyomelette
Summary: When it came to Wonwoo,  Junhui was definitely whipped.And seriously, Junhui couldn’t take his eyes off him. Why was he so –“He’s beautiful, isn’t he?” a deep voice said from the stool next to Junhui’s.---Or the one in which Junhui and Mingyu bonded over their admiration for Wonwoo the coffee shop waiter.





	when i see you (it's breathtaking)

 

 

 

 

Junhui was welcomed by the rich smell of coffee the moment he entered the shop. It was a familiar scent, and Junhui enjoyed it. He visited the place almost every day. Coming to the coffee shop had already been a routine he established since months ago.

The place was warm and cozy, and no blasting music. It was not that Junhui didn’t like music, he just preferred it when the volume was not too loud. Junhui took a seat at the bar, in front of the counter. The place didn’t provide alcoholic beverages, the owner of the place just liked the idea of having a drink while sitting at a bar. Oh, yes, Junhui knew the owner of the coffee shop. He was a friend of his, Junhui had known him since high school. They had first gotten close for being Chinese, but later their friendship developed to an extent where origin was the least thing that bonded them. Minghao was one of the reasons why Junhui often visited the coffee shop.

But he was not the main reason.

Junhui went to the coffee shop almost every day because he got to see this one person. The person was one of Minghao’s workers, a waiter to be exact. Wonwoo was his name. And Junhui always tried to pay the coffee shop a visit during Wonwoo’s shift. Yes, before you ask, Junhui knew Wonwoo’s work schedule.

His eyes darted around the coffee shop to catch a glimpse of that dark hair.

Ah. There he was.

Wonwoo was serving a costumer his drink, a creamy monstrosity that Junhui was sure would taste overly sweet and just perfect. Junhui noticed how Wonwoo said something to the costumer, probably something along the line of ‘enjoy your drink’, and smiled before walking away and disappearing into the kitchen.

Junhui’s eyes followed the waiter, and stayed at the spot where he disappeared.

The bartender served him his usual drink, a caramel macchiato, and asked Junhui how his day had been, pulling Junhui back from his reverie.

“Oh, Jeonghan-hyung. My day’s been okay, as usual. Nothing really happened.”

Junhui worked as a graphic designer for this famous magazine. It was an okay job, and it paid well. But that’s that. Junhui didn’t actually have anything to show off about his job.

Jeonghan gave him a knowing smile.

“Well, the best part of your day is during your visit here anyway. I should have known better than to ask,” said the bartender.

Junhui laughed at that remark. Oh yes, Jeonghan was absolutely right. The best part of Junhui’s day was when he got to see Wonwoo, of course.

And as if he could read Junhui’s mind, Wonwoo emerged back from the kitchen, walking toward a table at the other side of the café where a couple had just taken a seat, flashing Junhui a small smile as he walked past his stool. A small smile indeed, but it still took Junhui’s breath away.

When it came to Wonwoo,  Junhui was definitely whipped.

And seriously, Junhui couldn’t take his eyes off him. Why was he so –

“He’s beautiful, isn’t he?” a deep voice said from the stool next to Junhui’s.

Junhui immediately turned his head to face the owner of the voice, and found a man with a smile gracing his handsome face. Um, really handsome face, actually. And Junhui could see how built the man was under his suit. But too bad Junhui’s preference went to pale skin and messy dark hair on a skinny figure. Some might say Wonwoo was too skinny, but Junhui didn’t mind at all. Besides, he loved how Wonwoo’s legs looked in his tight fitting work trousers.

Uh. Okay. Back to the problem – or rather person, at hand. Had this handsome guy just called Wonwoo beautiful? Well. Not that Junhui could argue against that.

“He is,” he said a moment later, and flashed the man his own blinding smile.

“I didn’t see him when I visited this place yesterday,” the man mused.

“Did you come during this time or later?”

“Later, I guess, around nine in the evening. I worked overtime yesterday,” said the man.

“Figured. His shift ends at six every day except Friday. And he doesn’t work on Saturdays and Sundays,” Junhui supplied.

The man nodded in understanding, then offered Junhui another smile.

“You come here often,” he stated.

“Almost every day,” said Junhui in affirmation. “I guess you’re new to this coffee shop?”

The man chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Last night was the first time actually. I kind of had a bad day at work, working overtime and all, and decided to stop by here for a cup of coffee. The coffee was surprisingly good, so I stop by again today.”

Junhui’s smile widened hearing that. “You’re not the first,” Junhui assured the man. “The coffee here does have that effect on people.”

“Well, you come almost every day, that’s evident enough,” The man agreed. “Though if I may add, the view is not that bad either.” He glanced at Wonwoo who just walked pass them from delivering the couple’s order. Junhui’s eyes followed him until he disappeared into the back room before turning back to the man and smiled.

“Yeah. Can’t argue against that.” And the both of them let out a small laugh.

Then the man extended his hand to Junhui. “Mingyu.”

Junhui accept the offered hand and shook it with a firm grasp. “Junhui.”

“You live nearby, Junhui-ssi?” asked Mingyu afterward. “Since you said you come almost every day.”

“A couple blocks away,” said Junhui. “About fifteen minutes’ walk. What about you, Mingyu-ssi?”

“Well. My apartment is down the road, only five minutes from here. Actually, I just moved to that building last week. I used to live with my parents.”

“Oh. Being independent is great,” said Junhui.

“Yeah.” Mingyu nodded while smiling sheepishly. “Having more privacy and all.” He turned his head toward the back room and glanced around before looking back to Junhui. “That waiter earlier, do you know his name?”

“You mean Wonwoo?” asked Junhui.

“Oh. So his name is Wonwoo,” said Mingyu in wonder. “Wonwoo.. The name’s as beautiful as the owner.”

Oh well, Junhui thought. This guy had already fallen for Wonwoo’s charm as well.

Junhui felt bad for him though.

The door to the back room opened and Wonwoo, who was now wearing more casual attire, walked out. He approached the bar with slow strides and Junhui could sense how Mingyu straightened in his seat.

Wonwoo walked in between Mingyu and Junhui, then facing the latter, he smiled before bending down and placing a kiss on Junhui’s right cheek.

“Thank you for waiting,” said Wonwoo softly. “Let’s go home?”

Junhui smiled back and nodded. “Okay.”

He stood up and placed a hand on Wonwoo’s lower back before smiling to Mingyu once again.

“I guess I’m off first, Mingyu-ssi. It was nice talking to you.”

Mingyu who had been practically gaping for a while now only gaped more. He looked like he was about to say something but was unable to produce any sound. Wonwoo gave him an amused look, but said nothing.

“Jeonghan-hyung, we’re off,” said Wonwoo to Jeonghan who was doing something at the back.

When Jeonghan’s affirmative response was heard, Wonwoo grabbed the hand Junhui had on his waist and led them outside the coffee shop. Before they walked out of the place though, Wonwoo glanced back at Mingyu and nudged Junhui at the waist.

“Is that your friend?”

“Just met him earlier. Why?”

“That guy looked like someone just hit him on the head.”

Junhui laughed at that remark. Oh my. Wonwoo didn’t need to know, now did he?

“What do you want for dinner?” asked Junhui, half wanting a change of topic.

“I want Chinese,” said Wonwoo immediately.

“But you already have one,” said Junhui teasingly.

Wonwoo wacked him on the shoulder, though not that hard – Wonwoo would never want to hurt his Junnie after all.

“You’re awful.”

“But you do have me. What’s wrong with that?”

“I do.” Wonwoo gave him a pointed look. “But I can’t eat you, you stupid Chinese.”

Junhui laughed out loud and pulled at Wonwoo’s hand, urging him to walk faster.

“Let’s stop by at that Chinese restaurant at the corner.”

“By the way, Junnie...”

“Hm?”

“That guy earlier, will he come again tomorrow?”

“Mingyu? I don’t know. Why?”

“I think Minghao would like him. Don’t you think they’d look good together?”

Oooh.

That, Junhui thought, was not a bad idea at all.

 


End file.
